


A Friend We Didn't Know

by yearbookcrush



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character is aware of real life events, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Leaning on the Fourth Wall, RIP Iwata, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearbookcrush/pseuds/yearbookcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble as a reaction to the death of Nintendo's CEO, Satoru Iwata.</p><p>I wanted to make a comic, but I can't draw to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend We Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to reading about what exactly happened to Mr. Iwata a few hours ago, seeing as I had just woken up from a nap when I first heard he had died. My heart goes out to his friends and family during this time.

It was early morning, the sun was barely risen, and there was a slight chill in the air. Lucina was staring blankly at a nearby pond, looking oddly upset.

“Hey, what's going on? You left camp an hour or two ago, I've been trying to talk to you.” Chrom shouted, fumbling to catch up with his daughter.  
“I don't know. Something doesn't feel right.” Lucina replied, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “I woke up in the middle of the night, and I felt like something important was missing. Someone important.”  
“Someone? Last I knew, everyone was still at camp besides you. Robin, Frederick, Lissa...” Chrom replied, concerned.   
“It wasn't someone we knew.” Lucina said, turning to look at her father. “I don't know who they were, but they were very important.”  
“Could it have been someone from an Outrealm you just don't remember meeting?” Chrom asked.  
“It feels like they were, but not one we could ever reach.” Lucina said, shaking her head. “I can tell they'll be missed, and not just by me.”


End file.
